How Snape Stole Christmas Traduccion
by LynxBlack
Summary: TRADUCCION DEL INGLES SSHGUnos ojos negros, profundos y fríos me miraban fijamente, examinándome cruelmente. Temblé por la frialdad que emanaban esos ojos.AVISO IMPORTANTE
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos esta es una traducción de un SS/HG una historia muy buena a mi parecer y espero que les guste

Como Siempre las formalidades:

1° Los personajes NO me pertenecen ni los lugares... Son de J.K Rowling.

2° La historia TAMPOCO me pertenece... es de **hime to werewolf.**

3° Yo SI soy la traductora.

Capitulo Uno.

Estoy aquí para contarles la historia de cómo Snape se quedó sin navidad. Supongo que el momento preciso para comenzar mi relato sería en la mitad de mi séptimo año, bueno, no en la mitad, creo que mas o menos en la época de Halloween, pero yo, como siempre, adelantándome a los hechos.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, la única "Sabelotodo Insufrible" residente de la torre de Gryffindor en esta época.

"Ron, Harry, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a las mazmorras para nuestra clase de Pociones nivel EXTASIS y el Profesor Snape nos dejara afuera como la ultima vez. ¡Vamonos Ahora!" Insistí agarrando a Ron por el brazo y arrastrándolo.

"Hermione, Snape nos podría dejar afuera por cualquier razón. En caso de que hayas pasado los últimos seis años ignorándolo, como he pensado a veces, yo te informo, ese bastardo apestoso nos odia. ¡al diablo con él! ¿A quién le importa?" Replicó Ron pero permitía que lo siguiera arrastrando hacia las mazmorras.

"Snape no es tan malo ¿sabes?" le dije reprochándole "quizás, solamente quizás, esto es solo una sugerencia, pon un mínimo interés y esfuerzo en tus trabajos de clase, en vez de intentar hacerlo todo en el último minuto" Dije mientras descendíamos hacia los dominios de los Slytherins.

"Hermione tiene razón, Snape no es tan malo, ¡es peor!...¡Delgado, grasiento, murciélago de Slytherin!" Exclamó Harry riéndose, burlándose de mi después de guiñarme un ojo.

"Eso es lo que yo quería decir Harry" Soltó Ron.

Los miré a los dos de reojo, enojada. A veces podían llegar a ser tan inmaduros que casi me hacían enfermar.

"Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un profesor, Potter y Weasley. Y diez puntos menos por muestra de afecto en público Granger y Weasley", la fría y calmada voz del maestro de pociones vino desde las sombras enfrente de nosotros. " Ahora, si no creen que Gryffindor ha perdido ya suficientes puntos pueden quedarse aquí hablando como idiotas. Si creen que ya han perdido lo suficiente por un día, permítanme sugerirles que entren a clase en vez de quedarse aquí holgazaneando en el pasillo, insultando profesores y bloqueándole el paso a los estudiantes que si les importan la materia" me dirigió una mirada señaladora cuando dijo la ultima parte.

Yo palidecí visiblemente y me alejé de Ron soltándole el brazo. Ron y Harry vieron al profesor con caras de pocos amigos mientras éste me rozaba con su túnica y entraba al salón de clases.

¿Por qué habrá hecho eso, El mirar hacia mí cuando decía un cumplido. Ya me había dado cuenta de que el había comenzado a comportarse diferente desde hace tiempo. Me alejé de los muchachos y entré al salón de pociones. Me envolví con la capa para contrarrestar el frío y la humedad de las mazmorras.

Harry y Ron me siguieron poco después y tomaron asiento, uno a mi derecha y el otro a mi izquierda. Los otros estudiantes comenzaron a entrar y sentarse en sus respectivos puestos.

Tomé un respiro profundo y exhale lentamente para calmar mis nervios. Casi habían sido destrozados afuera en el corredor.

El profesor Snape se paró al frente del salón y agitó su varita hacia la pizarra. Su ágil, sutil y hermosa letra apareció señalando sus instrucciones.

"comience ahora. Tienen una hora y media. Me entregaran su poción al finalizar el tiempo correctamente etiquetada. No quiero charlas." Dijo el profesor Snape y se sentó en una silla de cuero negro detrás de su escritorio comenzó a escribir lo que parecía ser los ensayos de primer y segundo curso. Juzgando por la cantidad de rasgueo y garabateo el profesor estaba calificando a lo que parecía un gran trabajo, menos de satisfactorio.

Tomé una pluma y un rollo de pergamino de mi bolso y comencé a copiar las instrucciones pulidamente.

Luego comencé a pesar y a medir mis ingredientes cuidadosamente ignorando los susurros de Ron y Harry suplicando por ayuda. Si ellos querían ser aurores necesitaban ser capaces de preparar y reconocer pociones por sus propios medios. ¿Qué harían si se encontraban en un trabajo de campo y necesitaban saber algo sobre una poción?. Viajar por red flú o aparecerse en la puerta de mi casa para preguntarme. No pude evitar sonreír por mi respuesta retórica. Eso era lo que probablemente harían.

Añadí pelos de unicornio al caldero y revolví en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj durante cinco minutos, luego me senté en un banquillo. Tenía diez minutos libres antes de añadir una infusión de tabaco. Por eso me senté y comencé a revisar mis notas. Se suponía que debíamos averiguar, nosotros solos, qué poción estábamos preparando.

Escribí el nombre el en principio del pergamino. Era totalmente obvio que estábamos haciendo una poción temporal fortalecedora de poderes. Yo ya tenía los ingredientes y el procedimiento memorizado, por supuesto, pero Harry y Ron no tenían ni idea y estaban buscando en sus libros desesperadamente qué poción podría ser. Si solamente hubieran hecho la lectura que se suponía debían haber hecho sabrían de que poción se trataba.

Ron me dirigió otra mirada esperanzadora la cual ignore deliberadamente mientras enrollaba mi pergamino y lo colocaba en mi morral.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían en el salón de clase eran el suave hervir de nuestras pociones, alumnos buscando en sus libros y el rasgueo de la pluma del profesor Snape.

Comencé a mirarlo discretamente mientras revolvía la poción otra vez, solo que ahora en sentido de las agujas del reloj y añadí raíces trituradas de Belladona.

Sabía que mirar a mi profesor así, fijamente, era incorrecto. Ha estado pensando en él mucho últimamente, cuando beso a Ron, me he pillado preguntándome como sería si estuviera besando al profesor Snape. Observé sus largos y delgados dedos cuando, los de una mano sostenía un pergamino y los de la otra sostenían su pluma. Su mano pasó de página elegantemente, la cual tenía manchas rojas donde había tachado palabras y frases. Su cabello color ébano ocultó su cara de mi vista. Comencé a mirar sus hombros y su pecho. Eran realmente buenos cuando te tomabas tiempo para detallarlos. Sus hombros eran anchos, mucho mejores que los de Ron y su pego era lo suficientemente musculoso. Miré hacia arriba para ver su cara otra vez mientras agregaba romero pulverizado a la poción.

Unos ojos negros, profundos y fríos me miraban fijamente, examinándome cruelmente. Temblé por la frialdad que emanaban esos ojos.

Rápidamente miré hacia otro lugar, reprendiéndome a mí misma. ¡MUCHACHA ESTÚPIDA! ¡TONTA! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubriera? ¿Hace cuánto sabía que lo estaba mirando?

Yo conscientemente evité ver hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera mi poción por el resto de la clase. Aunque ocasionalmente sentía sus ojos taladrándome como si pudieran abrir agujeros en mi cabeza.

Le entregué mi poción sin decir una palabra a mi irascible profesor de pociones. Tan pronto como la campana sonó huí de las mazmorras y me refugié en la calidez y seguridad de los pisos superiores sin prestarle atención a los gritos de los muchachos para que los esperara.

No detuve mi huida hasta que llegué la las habitaciones de prefectos y prefectas y me hundí en el mueble.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW SNAPE STOLE CHRISTMAS.**

**CAPITULO 2.**

–. Hermione, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué saliste de allá tan rápido? –. Harry preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla a mi lado.

–. Harry, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que, sin lugar a dudas no se enamorara de ti y sabes que no te debería gustar esa persona en primer lugar? –. Le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry algún tiempo atrás me había confesado el hecho de que él era gay. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con curiosidad.

–. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano mayor, Harry, todo lo que sucede, Podemos tomar una taza de chocolate caliente mientras conversamos de ello –. Dijo Harry guiñándome un ojo y jalándome hacia sus piernas.

Yo sonreí. Harry era el mejor amigo que una chica podía desear. Me cargó y se sentó en el sofá conmigo en sus piernas.

–. Dobby –. dijo Harry.

El pequeño elfo apareció con un sonoro crujido.

–. ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por Harry Potter, señor?–.

–. ¿ Dobby podrías traernos, a la Srta. Granger y a mí, unas tazas de chocolate caliente y unas galletas por favor? –. Preguntó Harry y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

–. Dobby se sentiría muy honrado de traerle eso a Harry Potter y a la Srta. Granger –. el elfo chilló y desapareció para regresar minutos después con lo que exactamente había pensado Harry. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba enfrente de nosotros y sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Me incliné hacia delante y tomé un tazón de chocolate antes de salirme del abrazo de Harry me senté en el mueble al lado de él con las piernas recogidas y yo sentada sobre ellas. Mis manos temblaron cuando levanté el tazón de chocolate y el borde de la taza fue a descansar a mi mandíbula.

Harry se inclinó hacia mí y tomó una de mis manos y sonrió –. No hay razón para estar nerviosa -.

–. Realmente no sé por donde comenzar Harry, –. dije honestamente mientras me echaba hacia delante y colocaba el tazón de chocolate de vuelta a la mesita porque me temía que si no lo hacia la podía derramar sobre mi misma.

–. Podrías intentar con eso de estar enamorada de alguien que no deberías –. mencionó Harry acercándose a la mesita para tomar una galleta y comenzó a morderla mientras me miraba por el borde de arriba de sus gafas.

–. Creo que tú nunca serás capaz de perdonarme por esto, –. susurré mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda.

–. Hermione, nosotros siempre seremos amigos y te prometo que nada se interpondrá entre nosotros. Además nada podría ser peor que el enamoramiento que tuviste con Lockhart –. recordó Harry con una risa ahogada.

Me sonrojé resentida conmigo misma –. Eso dices _ahora _–.

Harry sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su tazón.

–. Bueno querida Hemione, si no vas a decirme quien, ¿ Te importaría darme algunas pistas o por lo menos dejarme adivinar hasta que descubra quien es tu misterioso hombre? ¿ Porque es un hombre verdad? –. preguntó Harry, levantando la bandeja de galletas y sosteniéndola para que yo tomara una.

Me incliné y agarré una con forma de calabaza, pintada con rojo naranja y amarillo.

–. Harry puedes hacerme preguntas sobre _él_ que yo te responda si sí o si no ­–. le dije resaltando la palabra _él_ y disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en su rostro.

Le sonreí. Estaba feliz de que el prefecto fuera él y no Ron. Era mucha más fácil hablar con Harry.

–. ¡Que comience en interrogatorio! ¿Asiste o asistió a clases aquí? ­–. Harry preguntó asintiendo satisfecho y comenzó a frotar sus manos de una manera conspiradora.

–. Sí –. Respondí a secas, sin ofrecer información adicional. ¡Yo también tengo que disfrutar esto!.

–. ¿ Está aquí ahora? –.

–. ¿ Aquí en dónde? –. Contrapregunté yo.

–. ¿ Está aquí en este colegio y en este momento? –. Harry volvió a preguntar. –. No intentes jugar esos juegos conmigo, Hermione. No olvides que el sombrero seleccionador casi me puso en Slytherin.

–. Lo sé. Sí, hasta donde yo sé él está aquí en Hogwarts –.

–. ¿ Asiste a la escuela en éste preciso momento, va a clases y recibe calificaciones? –. Preguntó Harry ahora.

Bueno… –. Respondí pretendiendo pensar cuidadosamente.

–. ¿ Es un estudiante? –. Dijo Harry. –. Era necesario reformular esa pregunta, recuerdo que los profesores recibían calificaciones en quinto curso, cuando la "_Suma Inquisidora_" –.

–. No –. Respondí guiñandole un ojo.

–. ¿ Hermione, estas enamorada de un profesor? –. Preguntó Harry confundido.

–. Sí –. Respondí mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

–. ¿ Es Sirius? –. Me preguntó y parecía un poco esperanzado.

–. **¡NO! **–. Contesté. Sabía que podía haber intentado no sonar tan aterrorizada y asqueada como me sentí. No tenía ninguna atracción por Sirius; No es que fuera feo, todo lo contrario. Él es un hombre muy atractivo físicamente, ¡pero su personalidad, Me parecía odioso. Yo generalmente pasaba momentos difíciles _ "disfrutando"_ su presencia por la manera en que se comportaba y hablaba del hombre del que sí estaba enamorada. Enfrente de toda la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras insultó a l Profesor Snape. Hizo que me hirviera la sangre cuando lo escuche llamarlo _"Snivellus"_. Y la manera en que la mayoría de la clase se rió cuando no era para nada gracioso. Era grotesco y patético.

–. Sirius estaría triste si oyera eso. Él se siente realmente atraído hacia ti. No le digas que yo te dije –. Dijo Harry y se tomó lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente. –. Dice que tu le recuerdas a una chica que iba al colegio con él.

–. Harry no le puedes decir nada de esto a Sirius, ¡Prométeme que no lo harás! –. lo acosé sentándome derecha y tomando sus manos entre las mías.

–. No lo haré. Te lo prometo. Tú eres mi mejor amiga Hermione –. Dijo Harry y se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente. –. Bueno, ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Remus? –.

–. Yo negué con la cabeza –. Remus no es el tipo de hombre que me gusta –.

–. ¿ Lo dices en serio? –. Me preguntó sonriendo.

–. Sip –. Contesté y tome otra galleta para comérmela. Ahora una en forma de esqueleto.

–. No sé … existe una persona del género masculino en la que puedo pensar y si es él entonces tenías toda la razón cuando dijiste que podía ser peor que Lockhart –. Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca. –. ¿ Dumbledore?

–. ¡HARRY! ¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO! ¡Creo que necesito un hechizo desmemorizador! –. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente después de tirarle la galleta a él.

–. Bueno, entonces no tengo idea, ¡Ilumíname! –. Me dijo, sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y no aguantaba la risa. –. Al menos sé que no has perdido por completo tu sentido común­ –. Harry se rió un poco más e hizo el intento, en vano de esconderlo con su mano.

–. De nuevo prefiero decir que dices eso _ahora_ –. Y no pude evitar reírme con él.

–. Hermione creo que accidentalmente se te perdió esto–. Me dijo Harry mientras sostenía una galleta mordida en forma de esqueleto.

Le arrebaté lo que quedaba de la galleta y la metí en mi boca.

Harry sonrió, –. Bueno querida es viernes y no tengo que ir a ningún otro lado y puedo esperar toda la noche para que me cuentes –.

–. Bueno Harry si realmente quieres saber… –.

Harry se había echado hacia delante y ahora me miraba ansiosamente, –. Sí –. Se apresuró a decir.

–. Pero tu me tienes que decir de quien estas enamorado –. Le dije, –. Y pasaremos el resto de la noche hablando acerca de eso.

Harry estaba alegre, –. ¡SÍ! ¡Ahora dime quien es! –. Gimió mientras se caía del sofá y comenzó a menearse en el piso y lo golpeaba con sus puños. Se detuvo un momento después para mirarme. –. ¿Haciendo una impresión todavía? –.

–. No te muevas mientras voy y consigo la cámara de Colin, después de todo una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Además las podemos colocar en los muros del colegio. Una pequeña lección de vida acerca de no ser un niño caprichoso y llorón –. Le dije bromeando.

Harry inmediatamente se puso serio y volvió a sentarse en una posición decente. –. No es necesaria ninguna lección –. Tomó una galleta en forma de murciélago y le mordió la cabeza, –. **¡Habla!**

–. La verdad es que es el profesor Snape –. Dije mirándolo fijamente, intentando calcular su primera reacción.

–. Bueno no puedo decir que estoy terriblemente asombrado–. Me dijo y realmente lucía contento –. Yo no creía que tú y Sirius fueran una buena pareja ni siquiera por el hecho de que tú le gustas. Yo quiero a Sirius y todo pero el no es adecuado para ti. Además, he estado pensando, desde aquel día del verano pasado cuando entre a la biblioteca y los vi a los dos leyendo un libro juntos en frente de la chimenea y esa noche había una tormenta, que tú y él serían una gran pareja, tiernos. Mucho mejor que Ron y tú –.

–. Harry estoy asombrada. Esperaba que me dijeras que había perdido todos los tornillos y las tuercas de mi cabeza o al menos que dijeras que él es feo y viejo.

–. Solamente me es imposible creer como a alguien le puede gustar ese… profesor –. Iba a empezar a insultarlo pero mi mirada claramente le dijo que no era una buena idea. –. Y no puedo esperar a oír porque te gusta él. –. Dijo Harry guiñándome un ojo.

–. ¿Te gustaría oír los detalles? –. Le pregunté pestañeando rápidamente con una falsa dulzura antes de tomarme lo que quedaba de mi chocolate caliente el cual, finalmente tenía la temperatura perfecta para beber.

–. Por favor sí –. Dijo Harry.

–. Bueno primero que nada él es tan misterioso e irritable y por alguna razón eso me atrae. Sus ojos son tan profundos y negros y, aunque me siento muy extraña diciendo esto, su voz es muy rica y profunda, maravillosa, tranquilizante y _perfecta_ –. Dije sin reservarme nada y casi olvidando que Harry estaba aquí, –. Y es tan inteligente. Ah y huele maravilloso. Siento como si pudiera mantener una conversación real con el sobre que me importan a mí como por ejemplo las que no giran e torno al quidditch. Me parece que sería maravilloso poder estar con él –.

–. Bueno él y mi papá no tuvieron la mejor de las historias. Además él nunca me ha tratado con algo de respeto cuando nuca le he hecho nada (N/T: Sí claro…. Porque no es Harry el primero que desconfía de Snape cuando algo va mal jajajajaja) pero bueno cada loco con su tema –. Dijo Harry.

–. Harry, yo sé que él no es precisamente un buen hombre pero para mí si es perfecto. No sé en que momento empecé a pensar de ésta manera, –. Dijo y comencé a hacer muchos gestos sentada. Siempre hago eso cuando me emociono. –. Y estoy triste porque considero que no ni una oportunidad en mi vida con él. Él nunca me verá de otra manera que no sea el de la insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor –. Sentí lágrimas correr por mi cara. Rodeé el cuello de Harry con mis brazos y presioné mi rostro en su hombro.

–. Honestamente yo no creo eso ahora. Hay algo que nunca mencioné porque me imaginé que te molestaría. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de por qué Snape me botó de las lecciones de oclumencia? –. Harry preguntó y por primera vez parecía realmente avergonzado por la manera en que se había comportado espiando en las memorias privadas de su profesor.

–. ¿Qué sería eso Señor Ya-te-he-dicho-todo-sobre-el-tema-Hermione-Potter? –. Le dije mirándolo sospechosamente.

–. Bueno en unas memorias de pensadero primero todo gira alrededor de ti y antes de enfocarte realmente en algo puedes ver muchas imágenes borrosas, colores girando y cosas por el estilo. Bueno de cualquier manera, mientras el pensadero estaba intentando concentrarse en algo en concreto apareció una imagen muy borrosa de dos mujeres y estoy completamente seguro de que esas dos mujeres eran mi mamá y tú. No hay otra posibilidad. –. Dijo Harry con las mejillas rojas.

–. ¿Por qué estaría yo junto a tu madre en una memoria de Snape? –. Le pregunté.

–. No tengo ni idea Hermione, –. Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo me encogí de hombros también e hice una nota mental para intentar resolver ese misterio luego de mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Hablamos el resto de la noche y comenzamos a planear como juntar a Snape y a mí, nunca tuvimos una oportunidad de discutir de quien estaba enamorado Harry. Era increíblemente divertido pero ningunas de las ideas funcionarían.

Lo que yo no sabia era que todo iba a cambiar en menos de una semana. Yo no estaría en el Hogwarts que hasta ahora conocía. Estaría en un lugar muy diferente y completamente sola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya se que me quieren asesinar…. Pero recuerden que el AVADA KEDAVRA es una maldición imperdonable…. Así que van a tener que encontrar una manera más creativa de hacerlo. Jajajajaja**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío…. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la historia en su idioma original es de Hime to werewolf**

**Capítulo 3**

Pasó muy rápido, el fin de semana, me refiero.

Pronto ya era lunes y nosotros estábamos sentados en el salón de la profesora McGonagall.

 Hoy estaremos transfigurando escritorios en perros.  Anunció la profesora tan pronto como todos estuvimos sentados y quietos.

Estar en su clase de nivel ÉXTASIS ya sabíamos lo que se esperaba de nosotros y nos sentamos tranquilamente y copiamos los apuntes que necesitaríamos para comenzar.

 Cuando terminen de copiar escojan un compañero para practicar y comiencen. Si tienen alguna pregunta levanten una mano y yo iré a donde están ustedes.  Dijo la profesora McGonagall y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

Yo estaba temblando de la emoción. Había estado esperando por esto desde el primer día que entré a este salón como una alumna de primer curso y vi como mi Jefa de Casa cambiaba su escritorio por un cerdo y viceversa. Era la cosa más extraña y divertida que había visto.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente. Mi escritorio se convirtió en un Sheltie. El de Harry se convirtió en un Mastín Irlandés. No estoy segura con el de Ron porque solamente consiguió sacarle orejas y una cola a la mesa. Ron también consiguió que gruñera cuando él la pateó. La profesora McGonagall tuvo que mandarlo a la enfermería porque la mesa se desquitó parándose en su pie y fracturándole un dedo.

La campana sonó pocos minutos después de que Ron saliera cojeando del salón y cuando yo ya estaba saliendo la profesora me llamó.

 Hermione, ¿Podrías quedarte un momento?  Me pidió.

Me giré rápidamente y fui a su escritorio.

 Señor Potter usted puede irse, por favor dígale al profesor Lupin que Hermione llegará tarde para encantamientos  Dijo McGonagall con firmeza.

Harry me dio una mirada alentadora antes de irse.

 El profesor Dumbledore me ha dado la autorización para darte un giratiempo para que puedas estudiar más para los ÉXTASIS  Dijo la profesora dijo mostrándome una de sus sonrisas extrañas  Úsalo bien .

Yo sonreí y tomé la cadena de su mano y me la puse alrededor del cuello. La metí adentro de mi camisa.

 Hasta la próxima clase profesora  dije y corrí hasta la puerta.

Lentamente todos los demás estudiantes estaban entrando al salón y el pasillo estaba casi vacío.

Iba varios minutos tarde para encantamientos porque la escalera en la que estaba decidió moverse. Rápidamente me disculpé con el profesor Lupin. Él me sonrió aunque parecía que hoy estaba un poco más delgado de lo usual, pero acababa de haber luna llena y por eso a lo mejor él no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Me senté en una silla al lado de Harry.

 Pst. ¿De qué te quería hablar McGonagall?  Susurró cuando el profesor Lupin se sentó y se agarró la cabeza por un momento.

 Ella me dio un giratiempo  Susurré suavemente para estar segura de que Harry era el único que podía oír.  Solamente para poder estudiar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. .

Harry no dijo nada por el resto de la hora. Sabía que él odiaba los giratiempos desde tercer curso cuando creyó que había visto a su papá salvarlo a él y a Sirius. Pro después descubrió que no había sido su padre, sino él mismo.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos bajando a las mazmorras para la clase doble de pociones nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. con Slytherin. ¡La última clase de la semana!

 Hermione, ¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?  Me preguntó Ron  ¿O estás decidida a intentar mantenernos encerrados a Harry y a mi en este castillo estudiando para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, de lo cual solamente tú estas preocupada? 

 Sólo porque yo tengo un plan para mi futuro y en realidad lo estoy cumpliendo no es razón para que tu lo critiques  Siseé y quité mi mano de la suya de un tirón.

Bajé muy lentamente hacia las mazmorras. Tenía que terminar con él. O me meterían en Azkaban por su asesinato. Él era un gran amigo, no me malinterpreten, solamente es que yo no estaba enamorada de él y no me enamoraría. Supongo que lo sé desde hace tiempo. Creo que desde que comencé a pensar en Seve… el Profesor Snape como algo más que un profesor. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé por donde iba caminado.

Choqué fuertemente con lo que me pareció un muro de piedra.

 Señorita Granger  una voz fría haló arriba de mi.

Auch, mi trasero. El piso esta frío. Froté mi parte trasera.

 ¡Señorita GRANGER! 

Miré hacia arriba. Mis mejillas estaban calientes y muy rojas. Mis ojos parecían platos grandes.

 Señorita Granger, ahora que al parecer usted amablemente me ha concedido el gusto, o mejor dicho, el disgusto de su atención, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no mirar por donde va y por no disculparse con un profesor cuando tropieza con él  Gruñó el profesor Snape  ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se rompió una pierna? 

No podía recordar la última vez que estuve tan avergonzada. Nada podía se peor que esto. ¡¡Nada!.

Sus ojos me miraron con desprecio, como si fuera Neville Longbotton y acabara de explotar otro caldero. Eran tan fríos como la persona a la cual pertenecían. El profesor Snape se estaba burlando de mí.

Yo solamente seguía en el piso mirando hacia arriba, hacia él.

Él refunfuñó y se inclinó hacia abajo, sus largos, pálidos y perfectos dedo sujetaron mi antebrazo y me levantó de un tirón.

Yo suspiré cuando sus dedos me tocaron. Sentía como si fuego líquido corriera por mis venas. Cerré mis ojos para prolongar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en éste momento. Justo entonces soltó mi brazo. Mordí mi labio para evitar romper en llanto y arrojarme hacia él por la pérdida de contacto.

 Señorita Granger entre al salón de clases  me ordenó el profesor Snape. No pude evitar sentirme un poco afligida cuando me di cuenta que él estaba limpiándose las manos con su túnica nerviosamente como si accidentalmente hubiera tocado algo feo y asqueroso. ¿Era tan malo tocarme?

Me senté en una mesa en la parte de atrás del salón, cerca de la puerta. Aún estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior.

La campana sonó segundos después y el profesor Snape entró de una manera tradicionalmente dramática. Agitó su varita hacia el pizarrón.

 Debido a su incompetencia preparando la poción asignada la semana pasada, la tendrán que preparar otra vez  dijo el profesor Snape con desprecio.

Era un día normal, o eso parecía no discutí el hecho de que mi poción había quedado perfecta porque sabía que así fue. Además sabía que me hubiera dicho que era una "sabelotodo insufrible" y que eso sería cinco puntos menos por ser irritante. Era mejor volver a prepararla sin protestar.

Estaba sentada al lado de Neville Longbotton aunque nadie sabía ni siquiera como había logrado entrar en la clase de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S de pociones.

La clase estaba transcurriendo suavemente y sin problema alguno hasta que el caldero que estaba a mi lado explotó.

La fuerza de la explosión hizo que me agarrara de mi caldero para no caerme. Antes de tener la oportunidad de enderezarme mi giratiempo se salió de mi camisa y cayó en la poción.

Todo estaba girando. Todo a mí alrededor se convirtió en una gran mancha borrosa.

Intenté agarrarme fuerte del caldero.

Caí hacia atrás, inconsciente.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno queridos…. Ya llegué con otro capitulo de How Snape Stole Christmas…. No tengo excusa (o si la tengo…. Pero ninguna nueva) para haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, de hecho, este capitulo lo traduje en enero pero es que me parece que esta historia no le gusta a nadie y por eso no he tenido ganas de seguir (eso se soluciona con recibir muchísimos reviews jajaja) pero espero publicar pronto el próximo capitulo… con la palabra próximo me refiero como de tres a cuatro semanas ya que estofen este mes presento varios exámenes de adición y tengo que subir When no ones hears y mi nueva traducción Heredero de la luz, heredero de la oscuridad…. Si quieren leerla y darme su opinión… se los agradecería.**

**Por último quiero agradecer a TODAS las personas que han perdido su valios tiempo leyendo éste fic… y un DOBLE AGRADECIMIENTO a los que me han dejado review ( HoneyBeeM, Noe, tercySScloe, amsp14 Miss-Andreina-Snape) … y un TRIPLE AGRADECIMIENTO a los que me han estado insistiendo para no me stresse y deje la flojera y me ponga a traducir (aquí incluyo a Melko y a Sakya… un beso amigas!)**

**Ahhh a partir de este capitulo comienzo a contestar reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Si ya han leído los capítulos anteriores sabrán que no soy J.K. Rowling (LA dueña de los personajes) Ni Hime to werewolf (La dueña de la historia original) yo sólo la traduzco humildemente.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Yo no tengo nada en contra de Sirius… de hecho es mi personaje favorito y a partir del próximo capitulo se me va a hacer un pelo más difícil traducir. Al final los agradecimientos por sus maravillosos reviews y les regalo un adelanto jajajajajajajaja

Capítulo 4

_¡Oh Mi cabeza!_ Me quejé y me senté.

Estaba en el salón de pociones, pero éste estaba vacío. No era el salón que siempre había visto… o mejor dicho, tomando en cuenta mi experiencia, puedo decir que no era el salón de pociones que conocería.

El salón tenía una pintura de Rowena Ravenclaw combatiendo con Salazar Slytherin. Habían encantado ventanas para dejar pasar un sol vespertino. El escritorio estaba desordenado, en vez de la forma inmaculada en que siempre había visto al profesor Snape mantenerlo.

Me arrastré hasta la puerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 Hola Snivellus, un placer verte otra vez. ¡NO! 

Me levanté rápidamente. Estaba a punto de decirle al "profesor" Black todo lo que pensaba. ¿Qué demonios?

Un muchacho alto de cabello negro y grasoso estaba caminado de espalda hacia mí. Un grupo de otros cuatro chicos estaban avanzando hacia él.

 Disculpen 

Los cinco muchachos me miraban a mí ahora.

 ¿Puedo ayudarte?  Preguntó uno de los chicos de cabello oscuro y gafas adelantándose.

 ¿Harry?  Pregunté sin notar el hecho de que el chico no tenía los ojos color verde esmeralda.

 No. Mi nombre es James Potter  Dijo y parecía tan confundido como yo. Se suponía que James Potter estaba muerto. James está muerto.

Me giré y vi el que solamente podía ser un Snape mas joven alejándose pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mí como si yo pudiera atacarlo repentinamente. Pobre Severus. Le sonreí cálidamente. Snape se puso tan rojo como cualquier bandera de Gryffindor. Me sentí encantada. Lo quería acariciar, pero resistí la necesidad. ¿Quién diría que un Severus Snape de adolescente sonrojándose tiernamente sería tan LINDO?

Mi nombre es Jane y soy una alumna de intercambio. ¿Podrían mostrarme la oficina del Director?  Miré directamente a Snape cuando formulé la pregunta.

 Yo te la mostraré.  Dijo James  Es mi deber como prefecto 

 Gracias 

 Sígueme  Dijo sonriéndome.

Yo le sonreí a Snape un poco más  Nos vemos 

Él se puso más rojo y lucía más tímido.

Seguí a James por las mazmorras y por las escaleras hacia arriba en dirección a donde yo ya sabía que era la oficina del director.

Los otros tres chicos nos siguieron.

 Ah, estos son Sirius Black, Lemus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew  Dijo James señalándolos mientras mencionaba a cada uno.

Sirius me estaba mirando con lujuria. Yo me acerqué más a James.

 ¡James!  Una voz femenina lo llamó detrás de nosotros.

Una muchacha hermosa con cabello rojo, abundante y largo y ojos verdes brillantes vino saltando hacia nosotros. Ella abrazó a James con sus brazos y besó su mejilla.

 Ella es Jane. Es una alumna de intercambio extranjero  dijo James luciendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo y colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily  Jane, ella es mi novia y la Prefecta, Lily Evans 

 Encantada de conocerte  le dije y le extendí una mano.

Ella me estrechó la mano  Igualmente. ¿Sabes en que casa quieres quedar?  Me preguntó Lily y tomo el brazo de James mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo.

 Bueno, espero quedar en Gryffindor  dije y no pude evitar sonreír porque yo ya sabía que iba a estar en Gryffindor.

 ¿Quieres que te esperemos?  Me preguntó James  Rana de Chocolate 

La gárgola se movió aun lado mostrando una escalera espiral.

­ Sí, por supuesto.  Dije y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la escalera.

Toqué a la puerta al final de la escalera y esperé.

 Pase  dijo la voz del Director Dumbledore.

 Hola querida,  ¿Quién eres?  Me preguntó el profesor Dumbledore con ojos alegres.

Yo cerré la puerta antes de girarme para ver al director de Hogwarts.

 Profesor Dumbledore, lo que le voy a decir sonará muy extraño pero es la verdad. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy del año 1997 y de alguna manera he llegado al pasado debido a la reacción entre una poción y un giratiempo  Le miraba directo a los ojos a medida que relataba mi historia.

Comencé a frotar mis brazos nerviosamente para calentarlos.

 ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón, querida?  El profesor Dumbledore me preguntó ofreciéndome lo caramelos en un plato.

 No gracias, señor 

 ¿Eras de Gryffindor en tu época?  Preguntó colocando el plato sobre su escritorio después de haber tomado uno para sí mismo.

 Sí señor  Contesté y continué frotando mis brazos.

 Necesitarás ir a clases mientras estas aquí, por supuesto. No querríamos que te atrasaras. Necesitaremos inventarte otro nombre. Tampoco querríamos que alguien que te conozca en el futuro sepa que eres tú. Levantaría muchas sospechas. ¿Alguno e tus padres asistió a Hogwarts en ésta época? 

No señor, soy una bruja hija de Muggles. Ya le he dicho a cinco… seis personas que mi nombre es Jane  le dije mirando mis manos.

 Supongo que deseas quedarte en tu propia casa 

 Si señor por favor  dije suavemente  Me temo que todos mis libros y ropas están en el futuro. 

 Estoy seguro que eso no será problema, de todas maneras puedes pedir prestados todos los libros que necesitarás de la biblioteca y también estoy seguro que puedes ir a la tienda de túnicas de Hogsmeade esta noche para comprar lo que necesites de ropa  Dijo el director  La Fecha es 25 de Octubre de 1977.

 Si señor, pero ¿Cómo puedo volver a casa? Sin lugar a dudas no me puedo quedar aquí 

 Necesitaré algo de tiempo para pensarlo bien. No estoy muy seguro de cómo te podemos enviar de vuelta, por cierto, ¿Has conocido a alguien en este tiempo que ya conocías en el futuro? 

 Al profesor Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, y me presentaron brevemente a Peter Pettigrew en el futuro. Conocí a otras dos persona que en mi época están…  no lo pude decir.

El profesor Dumbledore parecía entender.

 No voy a preguntar quienes son porque creo que se supone que no debo conocer el futuro 

Yo asentí.

 Considerando lo tentador que pueda ser intentar cambiar alguna de las cosas más terribles que te ocurrirán, no debes.  Dijo levantándose.

 Sí señor, lo sé 

Eso me inquietó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Harry que no puede haber intentado salvar a sus padres cuando tuve la oportunidad? No podía cambiar el futuro. Arriesgaría mucho.

 James Potter es un prefecto. Está en tu casa así como la prefecta Lily Evans. Pídeles que te presenten a tu Jefa de Casa, la profesora McGonagall. Ella es la profesora de transformaciones.

Sonreí. Otro rostro conocido, aunque ella no me reconocería.

 ¡Hey Jane!  Me llamó James y se puso de pie.

Hola Jemes  le sonreí.

 ¿Cómo te fue?  Me preguntó mientras comenzábamos a bajar las escaleras.

 Soy una Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore quiere que me presenten a la profesora McGonagall ya que ella será mi jefa de casa  Dije.

 No te preocupes, Sirius y yo hemos estado en su despacho muchísimas veces. Nosotros nos sabemos el camino.  Dijo James riéndose.

 ¿De qué colegio te transfirieron? 

Me giré para ver que Remus era el que me había hecho la pregunta.

 Soy de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons  le dije y caminé más lento para estar a su lado.

 ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?  Preguntó Sirius y se adelantó para caminar a mi lado.

 Probablemente Aritmancia, pociones o transformaciones. La única clase que no me gustó fue adivinación porque la profesora era totalmente incompetente y fraudulenta  Respondí  Era tiempo perdido que podía usar para Runas Antiguas 

 ¿Entonces te pasaste para Runas Antiguas?  Me preguntó Sirius sonriéndome.

 No, me permitieron tener un giratiempo en mi tercer año para asistir a todas las clases que estaba tomando. 

 ¡WOW! ¿Te dejaron tener un giratiempo?  Preguntó Remus. Parecía aterrado e impresionado.

 Pero terminé dejando dos materias y por eso se lo tuve que regresar a mi profesora  dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 ¿Ahora que están tramado ustedes cinco? La voz firme de la profesora McGonagall nos llamó interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Ella caminó bruscamente hacia nosotros.

Profesora  comenzó Lily  Ella es Jane. La transfirieron de Beauxbatons. Está en Gryffindor y el Director Dumbledore quería que se la presentáramos a usted.

 Un placer conocerla Señorita… 

 Grant, profesora  respondí.

 Señorita Grant, asumo que el director le ha explicado algunas cosas a usted  dijo la profesora McGonagall escudriñándome por encima de sus lentes rectangulares.

 Sí profesora. 

 Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, así que espero verla en mi clase el miércoles en la mañana  dijo la profesora y se fue.

 ¿Quieres ir a nuestra sala común o a comer al Gran Comedor?  Preguntó Sirius

 Eso estaría bien, y tengo una pregunta  dije a medida que nos dirigíamos al corredor del séptimo piso.

 Pregunta  Dijo James.

 ¿Quién era el chico de cabello negro en el corredor hace rato?  Pregunté mirando a James y a Sirius.

 Snivellus Snape  respondió Sirius instantáneamente, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y con una sonrisa  El más grasoso, asqueroso y narizón de toda la escuela 

Lily se soltó del brazo de James  ¡NO le llamen así! 

 Sirius,  Dijo James en advertencia  No. No aquí. No ahora 

 Su nombre real es Severus Snape. Es de Slytherin. Él y James son rivales.  Dijo Remus cuando nos detuvimos frente a la pintura de la Dama Gorda.

 ¿Por qué parecía como si ustedes fueran a hechizarlo?  Pregunté mirando a Sirius con una expresión fría en mi rostro.

 Bueno, a eso íbamos  respondió Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora.

¿Eso debe funcionar conmigo? Fruncí el entrecejo  ¿Por qué? 

 Porque es divertido  sonrió Sirius sin darse cuenta lo disgustada que yo estaba. ¿Qué tan despistado puede llegar a ser un chico? Pensé que había visto lo más despistado en Ron, que no se daba cuenta lo que yo sentía acerca de cierto maestro de pociones. Tenía el presentimiento de que me iba a equivocar en muchas cosas.

No es para nada gracioso o entretenido atormentar a alguien  dije con una mirada penetrante hacia Sirius. Me puse al lado de Lily.

Lily estaba completamente enojada.

 ¿James, _ibas_ a hechizarlo?  Preguntó Lily presintiendo la respuesta, le soltó la mano de una sacudida.

 James no.  Sirius intentó sacar a su amigo del problema cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

 Lily lo miró de una manera que haría al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor temblar de miedo  Estoy halando con James, no contigo vil mentiroso. 

 Lily, técnicamente yo no iba a hacerle nada a…  James comenzó pero se calló al ver la furia de su novia.

 Pero ibas a verlo mientras Sirius lo hacía, ¿Verdad? Ver a alguien más intimidándolo no es diferente de hacerlo tú mismo… de hecho, puede ser peor porque tu sabes que no es correcto y no haces nada para evitarlo  refunfuño Lily y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

 Lily, espera  suplicó James.

 Vega  dijo y entró en la Sala Común, atravesándola, ignorando las súplicas de James y subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas.

 James, lo siento tanto. No era mi intención que tuvieras problemas con Lily. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda ayudarte?  Puse una mano en su hombre. Ver a Lily gritarle a Sirius era bastante divertido, pero verla gritándole a James no lo era. Yo sabía que James estaba muy enamorado de Lily Evans.

 No es tu culpa,  dijo mientras entrábamos  ¿Crees que puedas halar con ella? 

Los adorables ojos color avellana de James me miraron implorándome. Así que de ahí sacó Harry esa mirada.

 Claro  dije y le sonreí para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

James me sonrió esperanzado.

 Lily tiene su propia habitación en el último piso de la torre  me informó James.

Subí silenciosamente. Llamé a la puerta al final de las escaleras.

 **¡VETE AQUÍ JAMES!**  Salió un grito ensordecedor con rabia.

Abrí la puerta  No es James 

 Oh Jane, siento mi pequeña explosión allá abajo. Entra.  Resolló Lily. Tenía una almohada en su mano como si hubiera estado a punto de tirarla. Luego abrazo la almohada.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No podía soportar ver las lágrimas de Lily así como tampoco podía soportar las de su hijo.

 ¡James me prometió que lo dejaría en paz!  Dijo sollozando y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

Comencé a pasarle la mano por la espalda.

 Ellos nunca lo maldijeron y sé que él se siente mal y que nuca lo volverá a hacer. Solamente oí que lo insultaban y estoy bastante segura que era Sirius el que lo hacía. No sé si eso mejore algo. 

Lily hipó. Su maquillaje había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban rojos.

Nos levantamos y lentamente comenzamos a bajar hacia la sala común. Agarré del brazo a Lily cuando llegamos a la esquina que nos pondría a la vista de los ocupantes de la sala común para poder espiar a los chicos un poco.

 …. Todo es mi culpa…. James era el que hablaba.

Sonreí y puse un dedo sobre mis labios. Lily asintió. Escuchar la confesión dos veces sería mejor para ellas.

 Bueno, si lo hubieran dejado tranquilo en primer lugar  Dijo Remus suavemente  sonaba como si apenas le estuviera prestando atención a los comentarios de James y cada cierto tiempo.

James, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa a parte de tus problemas con tu futura esposa? 

Me giré hacia Lily. Tenía la cara de un rojo brillante.

¡Sirius! ¡Ese imbécil! ¿Cómo era posible para una persona ser tan engreído y egocéntrico? ¡De acuerdo! ¡**Bien**! ¡Sé que se mueren por oírme decirlo! ¡Lo admito! Era muy sexy ¡Pero tenía una personalidad desastrosa!

 Claro Sirius  Respondió James  Supongo que mejor querrás hablas de Jane. Todos vimos las miradas lascivas que le echabas compañero. 

Remus ahogó una risa.

Peter se puso a chillar.

El sonido de un puño golpeando la cara de alguien llegó a nuestros oídos.

 **¡CALLATE!**  La voz de Sirius Black le gruñó al muchacho lastimado.  James, hasta tú tienes que admitir que la chica nueva está ¡BUENA! Nosotros sabemos que tú amas a Lily pero eso no significa que no puedes pensar que otras chicas son lindas.

James mira esto  dijo Remus apuntando algo enfrente de él. Oímos el grujir de los pergaminos.

 Yo solo tengo ojos para Lily aún si ella no quiere volver a verme  dijo James.

 Tengo que tener a Jane como ni novia o como mi esposa  dijo Sirius. La manera que dijo mi nombre me dio nauseas.

Lily tomó mi mano y la apretó para reconfortarme.

 Vamos  pronunció y me llevo por el brazo mientras descendíamos hacia la Sala Común

**Hasta aquí el capítulo…. No se pueden quejar de que es muy corto eh… como siempre agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron el anterior que publiqué hace cuatro días (HE ROTO MI RECORD CON CUATRO CAPITULOS EN MENOS DE 2 SEMANAS!) me merezco una felicitación jajajajajajajaja y también a los que me dejaron review diciéndome que no abandone la traducción….. Espero no hacerlo… porque ahora viene la mejor parte jajajajajaja**

**IMPORTANTE: A PARTIR DE AQUÍ ES UN ADELANTO DEL PRÓX CAP… NO ES NECESARIO LEERLO.**

 _Muévete a un lado Remus  la voz arrogante de Sirius le ordenó._

 _Remus y yo estamos hablando  dije mirando a Sirius con una de mis miradas más duras._

_Caminé hacia la mesa que siempre uso y para mi sorpresa estaba ocupada por cierto chico pálido y de cabello grasoso. Disculpa, ¿sabes cuales libros se necesitan para aritmancia y pociones?_

_ Yo sé cuales libros necesitas  Silbó con desprecio y veneno pero a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta que…_

_ Severus me está llevando a clases. Si crees que puedes comportarte y no insultarlo otra vez puedes venir con nosotros._

_ Quiero decir que en siete años que llevo dándole clases a los estudiantes de tu curso nunca había visto a alguna persona preguntarle a Severus que…_

_Listo! jajajajajajaja espero sus opiniones_


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Hola a todos como están.

El objetivo de este aviso es hacerles una pregunta, sin embargo creo que seria mejor que les diera una explicación:

Muchos de ustedes que leyeron los capítulos anteriores de las dos traducciones que estoy haciendo y están incompletas habrán notado que tengo un año o mas que no publico ningún capitulo y esto se debe a que sinceramente no tenia tiempo, ni la voluntad; lo primero porque estoy estudiando y en la facultad no me dejan mucho tiempo libre y el poco tiempo que me queda lo empleo en trabajar y lo segundo se debe a ciertos acontecimientos que han pasado este ultimo año en mi vida que no vale la pena contar digamos que no tenia muchas ganas ni de traducir ni de leer fics por lo que estoy bastante desactualizada en materia de fics.

No obstante, estoy consciente que las traducciones son un compromiso adquirido con cada una de las personas que leyeron los primeros capitulo y mucho mas con los que dejaron reviews y sé que es una responsabilidad terminarlos…. Si es que alguien quiere seguir leyendo _when no one hears _y _how snape stole christmas _

Asi que esta e la pregunta que les quería hacer…. ¿Debo continuar las traducciones de estas historias?

Ademas me falta decirles (si sus respuestas son que SI quieren seguir leyendo) que sigo sin tener mucho tiempo asi que se me va a hace difícil publicar…. Creo que espero publicar un capitulo por quincena mas o menos y tendria prioridad historia que tenga más respuestas positivas a este aviso.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado (mucho) con este aviso. Espero poder quitarlo lo mas breve posible (espero que dentro de 2 semanas)

Gracias por su atención….. espero que respondan al aviso


End file.
